Seeking for a Place to Belong
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: (Armada) Five Cybertronian years after the Minicon War started, it still rages on. Back on Cybertron, a femme starts a quest of her own... (CHAPTER 2, FINALLY UP! R&R)
1. Beginning the Quest

DMK: Well, amazingly, I'm back. Sorry to all of you that wanted me to update... but I recently went through a family emergency.... anyway, this is mostly AU from all my other fics... but again I will one of my favorite Transformers, AND another of my Original ones... First off, Brent, Tim, Cobalt, and Sally, you most likely know, so don't predict anything in a review... For everyone ELSE, however, I'd LOVE to see your predictions.... Alright, ONWARD!  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Delta, you can't go! Another femme called out to a younger one who was getting into a space cruiser.  
  
WHY NOT?! the other snapped back, her pale blue optics shimmering.  
  
Earth is DANGEROUS, and all the mechs there are the best of the best!  
  
And you're saying that I'm not?  
  
The grayish femme who had stopped her sighed. No, but those mechs have had way more battle experience than you, Delta.  
  
Delta, the seemingly hot-headed one who was hanging out the cockpit door, snorted. You saw Sideswipe up and leave a few years ago, and come on, I could clear his mainframe in half a nano.  
  
The nameless femme stared up at her. Delta was all white, with red accents throughout, the doors of her cybertron mode on her back, as if they were wings. She was short as well, no older than the human age of fifteen.  
  
That's true, but think about this...  
  
I have, Aquila, and I have made up my mind: I'm going to Earth.  
  
But WHY?!  
  
Look, you KNOW my mom died back when I was young... I want to make a name for myself. Maybe then... dad would come looking for me...  
  
You're STILL hanging onto the notion of him actually CARING?  
  
Well, if I become well-known... it might happen...  
  
Delta... Ithink about it... that good for nothing is probably dead... He was a stoning gangbanger..... WHY do you think he would be any different now? And slag, I'm in the same boat... I don't know my dad, either, but am I going all the way to Earth to make a name for myself?  
  
Delta had softened quite a bit by now. I... I don't know... but please, just let me go...  
  
Aquila sighed, her bird-like wings fluttering a tad. ...but... oh fine. Do as you wish...  
  
Delta smiled, and waved. Look, Quila, I'm gonna come back. Just as soon as this war is over.  
  
The said femme shrugged slightly. I'll hold you to that. She then brightened. Hey, there IS a good point to this, you know... All those mechs.... hehehe...  
  
Delta interrupted, her face reddening.  
  
Oh PLEASE... you and I BOTH go ga-ga for-  
  
I do NOT!  
  
Oh yeah... then I must've been imaging things when I head you say, Sideswipe is SOOOOO cute!' ...  
  
Delta's face flushed again. I never said THAT!  
  
Aquila grinned at her friend. Sure, Del, whatever you say...  
  
The almost white femme huffed, and began to get back into the cruiser. ...I'll see you Aquila... and when I come back, I swear I'll have my dad.  
  
Quila smiled a bit. Alright... oh, and while you're there, ya mind asking Hotshot if he's still single?  
  
Delta just stared.  
  
What?! I'm curious, that's all!  
  
....oooookay.... I'll see what I can do.... She responded slowly. But you can count on me coming back.  
  
Aquila grinned. Then get going, will ya?  
  
Delta smiled. Sure will! See ya!  
  
Her friend waved as she clambered all the way into the cruiser and closed the cockpit door. Activating the thrusters, she cleared the ground and left the launcing bay. Passing over Iacon once, she looked down and saw her home. Smiling, she hit the throttle and cleared Cybertron's gravitational pull, and rocketed into space. _Please Primus,'_ she prayed as she engaged the warp drive. _All I want is my daddy back... is that so much to ask for?'_  
  
And in a flash of light, Delta had dissapeared from view.  
***  
  
Her ship, The Javelin, came out of the warp gate, and the image of a blue and green planet filled the front view port. Delta gasped at its beauty.  
  
Earth... I've made it.... I'm.... I'm really here.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
*************************************  
  
DMK: Alright... to straighten out all the ages here... it's been like, several Cybertronian years since the Minicons resurfaced again, which is about five... (there were Millions of Minicons, as Optimus put it...) soo everyone's about five years older then they should be... ARGH! THAT wouldn't work! ...i want Delta to be young, but I ALSO want her father to be old enough so that it doesn't look like he was... shall we say.... active at a young age' ... even though he sorta was... oo' ... And, stupidly, ANY bot that is serious in Armada was most likely a slacking delinquent that wasn't taking life seriously, which would result in an accident' like this happening. (there are only FOUR bots that really fall into this category: Optimus, Red-Alert, Scavenger, and Blurr).... Buuut, I was considering romance as well however... if the years ARE indeed as I had set them up, there would be an almost five year difference in their ages... hell, it could be a lot worse... I wanted this to focus more on Del's quest to find her long-lost father... the romance aspect would be more of a secondary thing... alrighty, enough rambling.... Review!


	2. First Contact

DMK: AAAAARGH! SOMEONE ALREADY GUESSED IT!!!!!

Hotshot: sigh, Well what'd ya expect?!

DMK: n.n;; good point...Anyway...read on...?

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
_On Cybertron..._  
  
"WHAT?! SHE LEFT WITHOUT ME?!" A new, violet and bright green femme shrieked, standing up with a start. Aquila nodded, hanging her head a little frustratedly. "She tore out of here like a Petrobat out of the Pit." 

"I wanted to go too!" The nameless one moaned, stomping her foot once.

"Listen, Po, just cool off. She'll be back."

"I CAN'T cool off! She promised if she went to Earth, I could go with her!"

Aquila, being five years older than 'Po', sighed. "And why-so you could go and join the Decepticons?"

She stepped back, touching the strange symbol on her arm, which was half Autobot, half Decepticon. "N-no! I'd be killed because of where I came from!"

"Polaris, you're not thinking! One teenaged femme is bad, but two would drive the Autobots insane!"

"Well tough for them! I'm OUT of here!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Aquila shouted as Polaris transformed into a Cybertronian helicopter and tore off quickly, leaving 'Quila in a cloud of dust.

...............................................................

_Autobot Base, Earth..._

Scavenger sat alone at the sole security console. His hand rested boredly in one hand, while the other picked at the keyboard with just as much nonchalancy. Nothing was really going on that was worth concern or attention. He sighed heavily, longing to return home soon, when a red blip appeared on the radar. He sat bolt upright as the unidentified aircraft closed in on their location. It was only a single-passenger star fighter, but it was enough.

"Optimus, sir, we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"Unlicensed aircraft's heading this way. I can however identify it as an Autobot ship."

Prime looked thoughtful for a moment, then paged Red Alert, who was in the medical bay busy tinkering away at personal projects. "Red Alert, we've got a situation with a U.F.O of Autobot affiliation. Can you come down and try to patch us through to the comm system?"

The medic's head snapped up at the message, and then he nodded. "Yes sir, I'll be right there." He sighed heavily and set down his current project, and then made his way to the command center where Prime and Scavenger were both gathered. "So, where's the ship?"

"Orbiting Earth, currently. We just can't get ahold of it."

"I'll see what I can do, sir." Red Alert went to the main computer and began to type. _'Tricky coding...'_ he thought to himself after several failed attempts. A few minutes more of quickly typing away paid off, however, when he managed to I.D the ship. "Hmm, the ships a Star-Fighter class Javelin from the southwestern sector of Cybertron. I've got the pilot on the line, Prime."

"Good work," Optimus said to his friend. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

...............................................................

Delta sat back in her seat, almost relaxed, as she let the warp engines cool from the long jump. The femme jumped when her ship's comm beeped and the video display flickered to life. Her blue optics brightened when she saw the face of Optimus Prime.

"This is Optimus Prime. Will the pilot of the orbiting Javelin ship please respond, I repeat, will the pilot please respond?"

The femme pressed a button nearby and spoke to him. "I read you. This is warrior I.D 326498, name: Delta. Permission to land, sir?"

...............................................................

Optimus shot Scavenger and Red Alert glances for approval. He had been caught somewhat off guard by the young Transformer femme bot that had appeared on the video feed. After hitting the mute command on the comm system, he asked simply. "What should we do?"

"It wouldn't hurt to let her land here," Scavenger said to him. "The ship will be in radar detection of the moon -and the Decepticons- in very little time, and we don't need any trouble with them."

Meanwhile, Red Alert was looking up at the young femme thoughtfully. A faint feeling of deja vu crossed his mind, but he dismissed it when Optimus' voice broke his train of thought. "Red Alert? How are you with this?"

"Er... fine, sir. Let her in."

He nodded and turned back to the console, flipping off the mute. "Permission granted, Delta. Please shift into stealth mode and land at the following coordinates. When you reach the lake, contact us and we'll give you the directions into the wet dock."

"Acknowledged." Delta said as she recieved the said coordinates. "Thank you, sir."

Optimus nodded, and with a goodbye, he disconnected the link between the Earth base and the Javelin, leaving Delta to pilot her ship down to the blue planet. He turned back to his two men, suddenly irrate. "Where on Cybertron is Jetfire? He should've been here when I paged him."

Scavenger shrugged, not too much more pleased. "He either slept through it or ignored it. Don't worry about it, Prime." he sighed. "It's in the past, no need to get gray armor over it."

He sighed heavily and headed towards the door to give his vice commander a proper tounge-lashing. "I suppose. Scavenger, your shift is just about over, correct?"

"Ah... pretty much, yes."

Optimus looked over to Red Alert, who still looked thoughtful. "Red, want to take over?"

His head snapped out of the clouds and he brought his gaze to his commander. "Uh, sure. Do you want me to give our new guest the directions for the dock, too?"

"Would you?" The Autobot commander sighed again and resumed walking out of the room. "I've got to find Jetfire..."

The two mechs watched him leave, and then Scavenger started to vacate the command center as well. He stopped as he was about to leave, much like Prime, and turned to watch Red Alert slowly take a seat at a console. "Red? You looked a bit off. Is everything alright?"

"It's nothing," he dismissed it. "Just that femme looked familiar..."

"An old girlfriend?" the elder one asked teasingly.

"Stop it, Scavenger!" Red said in return, laughing for one of the first times that day. "That femme's young enough to be my daughter!"

The bulldozer snickered. "That never stopped you back in the old days..." Red Alert turned somewhat sour when he was reminded of those times, and looked back to his work. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that back up..."

"It's alright," the medic replied as he started poking at random keys, choosing to ignore it.

Scavenger sighed and turned away from him quietly. As he cleared the door, he gave his friend one last passing glance, and then left him their to wait for the femme named Delta to contact the Earth base once again.

TBC

* * *

DMK: What's Reddy in a hissy over?! What will become of Delta?! Where is Polaris?! Find out next time after you all review! 


End file.
